shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:The Rain of Steel:Katsuo vs Takahashi/@comment-3291800-20120614183004
Turn 2 ---- *Takahashi powerfully stomps on the ground and is able to push Katsuo back Katsuo:*smiles*Interesting...your strenght is superior to mine... *Takahashi tries to push Katsuo further, but he disappears *He suddenly hears a voice near him, without noticing the presence of anyone Katsuo:*smiles*Too bad I am superior when it comes to speed. *Takahashi quickly turns around and tries to slash Katsuo, but Katsuo simply jumps back *Takahashi takes out another sword and starts swinging his swords towards Katsuo, releasing a lot of wind blades *Katsuo points his swords towards his back *The blades of his swords become complete water Katsuo:*smiles*'Mizu Mizu:Water Jet!!' *Katsuo releases 2 jets of water that makes him fly towards the wind blades at a huge speed Takahashi:*surprised*Hey, are you crazy? Katsuo:*smiles*Maybe...Mizu Mizu:Water Burst!! *The 2 jets of water take the shape of 2 orbs of water that suddenly explode *Katsuo gets propelled towards Takahashi at huge speed and disappears Takahashi:*surprised*What? *Katsuo appears behind the wind blades, in front of Takahashi Takahashi:*shocked*How? *Without answering the question, Katsuo quickly swings his sword towards Takahashi and cuts him on his right shoulder *Takahashi loses his balance for a second, but quickly regains it and swings his sword at Katsuo's stomach Katsuo:*smiles*Hmph... *Katsuo quickly steps on the ground and jumps high in the air, above Takahashi *He points his swords towards Takahashi and fires 2 jets of water Katsuo:*smiles*'Mizu Mizu:Futago Ken!!'(Twin Swords) *The water jets take the shape of blades *Takahashi jumps to his right side in the last second and dodges Katsuo's attack *Katsuo lands on the ground and quickly follows Takahashi Takahashi:*serious face*I wont just wait until you attack... *Takahashi takes a stance in which his blades are put parallel vertically Takahashi:*serious face*'Nitoryu:Rotating Blades!!' *Takahashi starts rotating with his blades towards Katsuo, cutting everything in his way *Right when he is about to cut Katsuo, Katsuo suddenly ducks, then quickly kicks Takahashi in his gut, sending him fly in the air *Katsuo then jumps after him and starts rotating with his swords, releasing water jets everywhere *He creates a lot of circles of water around Takahashi's body Takahashi:*serious face*What do you plan to do? Katsuo:*smiles*You will see...better said...you will feel... *The water circles get closer to Takahashi, and form an orb of water around him Katsuo:*smiles*'Mizu Mizu:Kaiten Yama!!'(Spinning Mountain) *The circle of water starts spinning very fast, with Takahashi inside of it *After some seconds it suddenly stops, making Takahashi fly out of it, spinning in the air *Takahashi powerfully crashes into the ground, but gets up with minor injuries and tries to stand up on his feet, but is unable to since he is too dizy *Katsuo appears in front of him Katsuo:*smiles*I will try to cut you as slowly as possible... *Katsuo stabs Takahashi in the stomach with 1 of his swords and tries to move his sword inside Takahashi's body, but Takahashi stops him Takahashi:*pissed off*DONT DARE TO PLAY AROUND WITH ME!! *Takahashi grabs the sword with all his might and crushes it with his bare hands, but Katsuo saves his sword in the last second since he transforms his blade into water *Katsuo jumps back, at some distance from Takahashi Katsuo:*serious face*It seems we will have a real fight after all.